


Wish You Were Here: a 'Secret' Missing Scene

by cybel



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Episode: s02e15 Secret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2017-10-17 05:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair takes a moment to clean up the loft during Jim's abduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish You Were Here: a 'Secret' Missing Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to 852 Prospect on 05/24/97, re-edited and posted to the AO3 in March 2011.

As a protected witness, Blair was confined to the loft with Joel as his bodyguard when he'd much rather have been out on the streets looking for his missing partner. Leaving Joel downstairs watching TV, Blair wandered back up to Jim's bedroom. Standing at the top of the landing, he looked around the devastated room. What a mess. Jim would go ballistic if he got home and saw -

 _Dammit!_ Blair blinked down the sudden moisture that clouded his vision. He wasn't going to go there. He _definitely_ wasn't going to go there. Simon and Jack Kelso and even the FBI, apparently, were on the case. They'd find Jim - find him _alive_.

Blair had to believe that.

Well, at least he could clean the place up, get rid of the broken bits and put the rest back in the military-precise order Jim preferred. Jim...

 _Idle hands, Sandburg,_ he cautioned himself. _Get busy_.

It wasn't really all that bad up there, he realized as he started to work. Not like downstairs. Jim didn't clutter up his personal space like Blair tended to. It was funny that a guy as domestic as Jim was, as settled, didn't seem to need much to make him feel at home. The loft had been downright spartan when Blair had moved in. It hadn't taken any time at all to clean up the mess Larry had made when he went wacko, or even when Lash had - Blair shivered.

Jim's room was still pretty sparsely decorated, though the rest of the loft was barely recognizable as the bare bones living quarters Blair had moved into a year ago. Over time things had seemed to proliferate around the place, furniture, knick-knacks and pictures accumulating, the _where-the-hell-did-that-other-mug-go-to?_ kitchen turning into a cook's delight of necessary tools and accessories. If Blair mentioned he needed something, it was suddenly there: no fanfare, no fuss, just there for his convenience.

No big deal, according to Jim. No big deal, just Jim rearranging his life to accommodate his Guide - his lover. To make him comfortable, to make him feel at home.

Home.

Blair looked down at the pile of loose papers he had just rescued from under the dresser and idly started to sort through them, trying to make some sense of the muddle. His own name on one of the legal-looking documents caught his eye, and he frowned slightly.

It was a copy of a will - Jim's will. But why...?

Tears filled Blair's eyes again, overflowing this time, blurring his vision and obscuring the words he had just read, the words he had never been meant to read, not while Jim was alive. The loft, everything in it... Jim had named Blair as his sole beneficiary.

"No," he said out loud. "No, you bastard! I don't want it! How could you think I'd want to stay here if you were d-dead?" His voice broke on the last word, and he threw the papers onto the floor and backed away from them, his plans to straighten up lost in the rising tide of his emotions. He dropped onto the edge of the bed and picked up one of Jim's pillows. Cradling it to his chest, he buried his face in it, trying vainly to catch a lingering trace of Jim in its softness. There was nothing there for him. No comfort. Nothing.

 _Don't you dare be dead, Jim,_ he chanted silently as he rocked back and forth, the anticipation of grief suddenly so intense that he could no longer deny it. _Don't you dare. Please come home. Please come home to me._

  



End file.
